


Freak Dog

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 黑化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 要拴住手里的链子





	Freak Dog

“莱耶斯！我早就和你说过，如果你继续放任那个小子，我们迟早会失去他！”  
齐格勒还没开打会议室的门，就已经听到指挥官的咆哮，而被指责的那一方显然有更大的怒火。  
“哐当！”伴随着开门的声音而来的是椅子被踢翻的响动，医生看着翻了好几个跟头落在自己跟前的东西，抬头问：“发生什么事情了？”  
背着身的莫里森叹了一口气，将刚送来的报告扔到了桌子上。  
“源氏失联了。”莱耶斯头疼地撑着额角闭着眼说，“就在昨天，源氏身上的定位装置和生命体征信息同时失效，现在没有人知道他在哪里、是死是活。”  
这也就意味着：守望先锋失去了珍贵的人体改造机械临床研究，而暗影守望失去了一个强有力的战斗力。  
莱耶斯苦恼地抓着他的毛线帽，莫里森则面对着世界地图似乎不愿意转过身。

可，这不是迟早的事情吗？

对此毫不惊讶的医生歪着头不知道这两个人究竟在意外什么。  
“你们到底在期待什么？”齐格勒靠着会议桌，拿起报告随意翻看了两眼反问，“你们还指望留住他？难道你们到现在还不明白岛田源氏——那个被复仇所侵蚀的疯狗，他脖颈里的‘项圈’可从来不在我们手里。”  
至于在谁的手里，天知道。

 

“哐当、哐当。”  
锁链敲击墙壁的声音在漆黑的房间里显得尤为响亮，四肢被捆死的人在经过长时间的挣扎后依旧没有疲惫的迹象，他那双血红的眼睛反而变得更加狰狞。  
“半——藏——！！”如同野兽般嘶吼的声音在狭小的房间里爆发，像是为了回应源氏的怒吼，那扇紧闭的门终于在此刻开了。  
——是岛田家的家主。  
被捆绑住的“野兽”见到来人变得更加疯狂，锁链掷地的声音更加激烈响亮。如果这只被仇恨侵蚀的“疯狗”有獠牙，那他一定会翻身而起，狠狠地咬碎这个人的喉咙来祭奠曾经死去的自己。  
“你还是和小时候一样，不爱早睡。”半藏倚着门框，身穿着有岛田家纹的织羽，一手托着烟杆侧过脸看着已经不再是“人”的弟弟，他说，“安静点源氏，这里没有能够陪你熬夜的游戏机。”  
清冷的月光洒在格外淡薄的脸上，他抬手凑近烟嘴浅浅地吸了一口，接着缓缓地吐出些白烟，半藏忽然想到了什么，用烟杆指指源氏问：“或许你需要喝点牛奶来帮助睡眠？”  
“你的血会比牛奶更好！”咬牙切齿地看着时刻都处于冷静的哥哥，源氏的恨意如难以泯灭的业火，熊熊燃烧。  
对于源氏的话，在半藏脸上看不出有多大触动，他甚至早就想到死在过于年轻年纪上的弟弟会有这样的言语。他瞭望着渐渐被乌云遮蔽的月亮，想起了很久之前同样的月夜，双龙发生了像是命中注定的悲惨斗争……  
“嗙！”房间在下一秒再次变得漆黑，源氏愣住了。  
“怎么了？”此时声音忽地从身前传来。低沉的脚步声越来越近，在一点星火闪烁过后，源氏依稀见到站在自己面前的半藏。  
“你不是想复仇吗？”木质烟杆的一端抬起了源氏那已经不能称作为是人类身体组织的下巴，半藏低垂着眸子看着眼前的半智械说道，“那就来吧。”

既然岛田家的兄弟自古以来就注定要纠缠在一起……  
那就抵死纠缠在一起吧！

“吧嗒、吧嗒、喀拉！”  
螺丝帽卡死在两个平行的齿轮中间，古老的时钟发出吱呀吱呀的悲鸣，被禁锢的长针和短针同时颤动了起来。  
“哗啦——”  
黑色织羽和沾着像血一样斑驳锈迹的长针同时落在地上，尚冒着白烟的烟杆也被丢弃在衣物中，迷醉颓废的尼苦丁散发出奇怪的味道，没人知道岛田家主在这里面加了什么才让他挺过那些无药可医的疼痛。  
不过，如今半藏已经不需要这个了。  
欺身亲吻上唯一的解药，狂热的猩红色对上了如深渊寒潭的清冷，“狂犬”不懂人情世故地只渴望热血来浇灭自己的怒火。  
半藏起身抹了把渗出的血迹，他坐在源氏的身上睥睨着曾经死在他刀下的弟弟，笑容如同已被恶魔蛊惑的罪恶那般，他说：“向我复仇吧，源氏。”

漆黑的阁楼里弥漫着淫靡的水声，低笑声夹杂着沉重的低吼声从厚厚的门板后溢了出来。岛田家的家主全身赤裸着骑在他那已经“死去”的弟弟身上，他双手撑在两侧，已然红肿的后穴被粗大的东西插着，大腿和臀肉上满是体液和精液。  
“嗯！”半藏呻吟了一声后低下那酡红色的脸，腾出一只手摸向了自己平坦的小肚子，说，“不成器的臭小子，被所杀之人的后穴包裹就让你那么兴奋？……啊……”忽地他侧过脸颤抖着双腿，喃喃自语着“又大了”后难以自持地扬起了脖子。  
“怎么，被你亲弟弟操得快受不了了？”  
被捆绑着的源氏嗤笑着他哥哥的痴态，开始毫不留情地连续向上顶撞，大概是插入得太深，半藏的眼里泛出了水汽，后穴痉挛似的紧紧裹住了源氏粗大的那根，岛田家主难耐地撑着源氏的腹部低下头喘息呻吟着。  
“被操得舒服吗，半藏？”源氏的嘲笑还在继续，他用被铁链锁起来的双手略撑起身看着肩头泛红、扭动着腰的哥哥，张开了嘴一口咬了上去，然后卯足全身力道咬合双齿。  
“啊！”  
满口的鲜血如同沙漠中的甘露，又如同催情剂，被撕咬的人感受到自己体内的东西越来越兴奋，半藏眯起眼睛忽地欺身抱住了源氏的脖子，他吻着源氏的侧脸，夹紧自己的双腿，肠腔随之一紧。  
“嗯……！”嗜血的“小疯狗”眼前一道白光，他怔怔地松开了嘴。   
半藏立即推开源氏的胸膛，他撑着源氏的腹部，就着被插入的慵懒地舔了舔发干的唇，后穴溢出来的精液让他像是一只刚饱食过的猫咪，那平日肃穆的脸上还带着还未褪去的情欲，他恶意地、同样嘲弄地对他亲爱的胞弟说：“这点耐力都没有，源氏你的复仇看起来离你还很远。”  
大约说男人不能人道是第一禁忌，而第二禁忌就是没有“耐力”了吧？  
年轻的折翼灵雀对于他哥哥的恨意更上了一层楼，源氏疯狂地挣扎着想要挣脱四肢的束缚，铁链发出了巨大的响声，而岛田家主根本不为所动，他撑在源氏的两侧，“啵”一声将体内的东西拔了出来，原本被堵着的浑浊色液体顺着大腿淌了下来。  
半藏对此毫不在意，他将被汗水浸湿的头发重新束好，捞起地上的织羽所以披上后变就走出了这间房间。

如果我们都回不去了，那就开始一段新的关系吧，源氏。

岛田家的日常运行依旧继续着，他们的家主看起来比以往的任何时候都来得要好——打理得一丝不苟的黑色织羽、睿智清明的双眸以及杀伐果断的决策。  
多么英明的家主，多么合适的继承人！  
谁会相信在夜幕中，染上情欲狂潮的人会是他？谁会知道源氏还活着，并且就在岛田家？  
没有人……

 

被囚禁的第二十四天：  
将近一个月被囚禁的日子，这并不如源氏原本所想的那样生不如死。半藏每天都会来并且他们每晚都会疯狂做爱，为了防止“小疯狗”不至于把自己的肩膀咬烂，有天夜里半藏带来了特制的皮质嘴套。  
“在你小时候磨牙期时，才会什么都啃。”半藏穿着堪堪搭在肩膀上的白色浴衣，双腿叉开着跨坐在源氏的身上，他身子往前挪了挪，伸手压住源氏两侧的头发，尝试着将嘴套给源氏戴上。  
“唔……”修长的手指顿了一下，半藏一手撑在源氏的胸膛上难耐地喘息着，嘴套差点因此滑落。  
“拿开，我不喜欢这东西！”源氏恶意地动了动腰，埋在半藏身体里的东西自然随之顶撞，接着他哥哥便立马如他所料匍匐在自己的身上——这几天倒让他无比清楚半藏体内的敏感点，原本半藏那还蛰伏在腿间的东西开始渐渐抬头，他轻哼了一声，抬头便瞪了源氏一眼。  
“你必须戴着。”  
半藏稍稍用力，紧致的感觉差点让年轻的小伙子直接交代在他哥哥的里面，源氏喘着粗气狠狠地看着半藏，他愤怒地说：“你到底想要做什么！”  
先是囚禁，后是无止境地做爱。  
就算是超人工智能的机械脑也无法计算出人心，尤其还是他眼前人的这颗。

半藏没有回答源氏这个问题，转而抬手摸上了戴在源氏嘴上的皮质嘴套。  
“你别想告诉我你在肉偿曾经的过错！”  
源氏挡开了半藏的手吼了起来。被拒绝的岛田家主表情依旧淡漠，他起身将埋在身体里的东西拔出，而后捞起落在地上的织羽，平静地看着他的弟弟说：“那不是过错。”  
“什……”  
“如果时间逆转，还要再面对一次，我依旧会选择杀了你。”

这是轮回多少次都不会改变的结果。  
半藏清楚地记得在源氏死后那无数个梦里，他无一例外地、皆是手持刀刃站在满是淌着樱花的血池中，他的胞弟、他爱的人就在那殷红的中央——死不瞑目。

如果源氏背叛岛田家，那就是唯一的、永不会改变的结局。

“不过……”望着那双失去纯净琥珀色的眸子，半藏低下头吻了吻那眼睑，他抵住他弟弟的额头说得很缓慢道：“你死了，我也不再活着。”乌发尽数披落而下，它们散落在源氏的眼前，坚毅的眸子里理应是坚不可破的信念，而此刻它却同自己一样破碎。  
那样的矛盾、那样的执念是岛田源氏生前或者是死后都不能明白的东西。

“好在，你还活着。”  
淬毒的信念里的唯一的解药、在枯竭的沙漠中唯一的绿洲。  
所以，源氏，这锁链是否能将你留下？

“咔哒、咔哒——”  
被卡死的齿轮发出了最后的悲鸣，时钟上唯一的短针最后也陨落下来，它压在很久之前就坠落的长针之上——残败却又脱离了最终的束缚。

 

囚禁的第六十三天：  
在长老已经散尽的大厅，和室的大门紧紧闭着，而家主的高位上交叠着两个人影——半藏手里紧攥着源氏脖颈中项圈的皮绳，那露出的红肿小穴插着他弟弟硕大的东西，高贵的家主大人叉开双腿眯着眼睛，动了动喉头，沉下身又把属于他弟弟的东西往里吞了吞——这下真的用湿濡的后穴紧紧套住眼前这个人了。  
“啊！”皮质嘴套恶意磨过胸前敏感的乳头，半藏禁不住惊叫了一声，他低下头看着眼里有着热度的源氏，他明白那双猩红的眼眸在诉说什么。  
低下头咬住仍被保留的人类喉结，半藏的手伸向源氏脑后项圈的地方。  
“咔嗒”嘴套被解开了。  
像是被解开束缚的野兽，半是机械的健壮手臂抱起一直在自己身上扭动的腰，一个翻身，源氏结结实实地把半藏摁在了家主的位置上，猩红色的眸子里除了原本就狂乱的情欲，似乎还又更多另外的东西。

沉溺吧，已经没人会知道……  
所以，所有的束缚都不再存在。

呻吟了一声，半藏的双腿不由自主地缠上了弟弟那已经全然是机械的腰，他红着眼睛、蜷缩起脚趾，呼唤着：“源氏……”带着小声的、带着从不示人的脆弱，他向着曾经的骄傲以及现在的爱情伸出了手。  
不出所料，源氏接过那只手，他吻过指节上的每一处。

死亡所带来的的自由，使得他们从此属于彼此。

半藏拉下了源氏的脖颈中的项圈，他一手勾在了源氏的脖颈上。  
“射吧，源氏。”他喘息着在弟弟耳边呢喃着，“就在我身体里，就在岛田家主的宝座上。”  
“嗯……”  
源氏搂住眼前人的腰将其紧紧贴住自己，以最为深入的姿势在他兄长体内抽插。  
“啊！”半藏绷紧脚背，叫喊着搂紧了源氏。  
一声舒服的叹息后，乳白色的液体溅射在了岛田家徽的双龙之上，就如同当年灵雀的鲜血陨落在上头似的。他们看着彼此喘息了一会儿后，又循着彼此的气息，又翻身厮磨到了一起，岛田家主的宝座上满是狼藉的体液和精液……  
讽刺而淫靡。

纠缠上那只紧握着项圈皮绳的手，只凝视着彼此。  
从此岛田家多了一个疯子和他的“疯狗”。

-end-


End file.
